bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Banana Plantation
|image = 300-BananaFarm.png|BTD6 BananaPlantationBTD5Mobile.png|BTD5 Mobile Banana Plantation Icon.PNG|BTD5 Plantation btd4.png|BTD4 |game = Bloons TD 4 Bloons TD 4 Expansion Bloons TD 5 Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Bloons TD 5 Mobile Bloons TD 6 |tower = Banana Farm |unlocked = TBA (BTD5) TBA XP (BTD6) |path = N/A (BTD4) 1 (BTD5 and BTD6) |upgrade = 2 (BTD4 and BTD5) 3 (BTD6) |cost = *$1020/$1200/$1295 (BTD4) *$1190, $1400, $1510, $1680 (BTD5 generation) *$1500 (BTDB Mobile) *$2550, $3000, $3240, $3600 (BTD6) |ability = N/A |damage = N/A |pierce = N/A |attackspeed = N/A |range = 40 (BTD6) |statuseffects = N/A |towerboosts = N/A |incomeboosts = BTD5 Flash: +$20 per banana (e.a.u.), 13 collectable units (lifespan: 10s, e.a.u.), generated within round BTD5 Mobile: +$40 per banana (e.a.u.), 7 collectable units (lifespan: 15s, e.a.u.), generated within round BTDB Mobile: +$60 per banana (e.a.u.), 7 collectable units (lifespan: 15s, e.a.u.), generated within round BTD6: +$20 per banana (e.a.u.), 8 collectable units (lifespan: 15s, e.a.u.), generated within round |camo = No |related upgrades = *Banana Republic (Banana Farm, BTD4 and BTD5) |imagewidth = |caption = }} in BTD5 is the second upgrade on path 1 for the Banana Farm. It generates $260 ($390 with Valuable Bananas) money per round. If it is upgrade to Monkey Bank or Banana Investments Advisory, it produces $180 more money. This upgrade is very useful to increase the money gain. In BTD4 it is the second upgrade, and generates $250 instead. In BTD6, the Banana Plantation is now the third upgrade on Path 1 for the Banana Farm, with the Greater Production upgrade filling the Banana Plantation's original role. The Banana Plantation upgrade now costs $2550 on Easy, $3000 on Medium, and $3240 on Hard, and $3600 on Impoppable Appearance (BTD4) The Banana Plantation is almost identical to the Banana Farm and More Bananas. It has the hut on the left side, and a field on the right side. But now the field is almost completely hidden. Also, instead of just one banana tree, there are now 4. Appearance (BTD5) The one large banana tree becomes four smaller banana trees. No other changes occur. Appearance (BTD6) One large banana tree that becomes four smaller trees and a cross river from an edge of farm. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;3.1 Banana Plantation price increased ($1400 → $1500). Strategies Buy a Banana Farm early (before Round 10 if possible). Upgrade it as soon as possible. Soon, you'll have enough money to buy the Banana Plantation. Repeat the process. Trivia *While the Banana Plantation gives about the double the money of More Bananas, Banana Plantation costs 4.67 times as much. Banana Plantation.png|BTD5 upgrade B-F Upgrade.png|Banana Plantation upgrade button with icon Plantation btd4.png Banana Plantation Icon.PNG BananaPlantationBTD5Mobile.png|Banana Plantation Icon(BTD5/Battles Mobile) plantation btdbm.png|BTD5 Mobile/BTDB Mobile upgrade icon plantation btd6.png|BTD6 artwork IMG_3371.PNG|Banana Planation in BMC Mobile Banana Plantation crosspaths.png|Banana Plantation Crosspaths (Top: Path 2, Bottom: Path 3) See also *Banana Farm *More Bananas *Banana Republic *Banana Research Facility Category:Upgrades Category:Banana Farm Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 2 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades